


Brand New

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been back for good for about a year. Tim didn't realize he'd be spending New Year's in Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



> 1\. It's been a long time since I've written Tim/Kon. At all.   
> 2\. This isn't really concurrent with any canon right now. Think back to FabNic's run on Red Robin and you'll have a better idea of where this is set.

“Didn’t really count on spending New Year’s Eve in Metropolis,” Tim said, staring out over the edge of the balcony. Kon was almost but not quite levitating, about a hair’s breadth away from the ground with his hands flat against the balcony railing.

“Yeah? Have you ever?”

“Once. With my parents.” He wrinkled his nose trying to remember. “I think I must have been about five or six. There was sparkling cider.”

“Lex was kind enough to provide some actual alcoholic champagne,” Kon said. He let his feet touch the ground and bumped his shoulder against Tim’s. “I like New Year’s here. It’s bright and loud.” As if to illustrate his point, the people on the street seemed to burst into cheers as some performer from the bar downstairs called out to them.

Tim watched him for a moment. “Have you ever spent it in Gotham?” he asked, quietly, and Kon’s mouth pursed up as he thought about it.

“No,” he answered. “No offense, Tim, but I don’t like Gotham on a normal day. New Year’s kind of sounds like asking for trouble.”

He waited, eyes turned back to the people on the street. The Joker would probably never willingly share the New Year with Batman, much less Bruce Wayne, though given other circumstances, maybe Selina would have. But it seemed like, at least around this time of year, Lex and Clark always stopped fighting, and Lex, while a private person, actively sought to include Clark—and Kon, now—and there was always the hope that maybe things would change between them. It didn’t matter that it usually only lasted until February; they tried. “It’s not so bad,” he said, finally. “Sometimes.”

Last New Year’s, he ended up getting kidnapped and had to wait for five hours before Bruce and Dick found him, cut him out and got an oxygen mask on him.

“I didn’t mean to drag you out here,” Kon started, but Tim stopped him with a hand on his wrist. “Sorry.”

“I’m happy I’m here.”

Metropolis had a tendency to be a lot less suffocating.

They stepped back into the warm main room of the hotel suite, closing the door to the outside world behind them. “It’s not too warm in here, is it?” Lex asked as they returned, and Tim shook his head. “Good. Conner—” Kon looked at him, registered the gaze Lex threw between him and Tim and the way Tim’s hand had moved in the space between the balcony and this living room from his wrist to sitting comfortably in his palm. “Clark and I are going on the roof to watch the ball drop.”

And it was only a few minutes before midnight, now. Clark’s cheeks were a hair pinker than they had been before Kon and Tim had stepped outside, and his large hand came to rest on Lex’s hip. “There’s still a bottle of champagne here if you boys want to open it at the ball drop,” he said as Lex led him out of the suite.

The door closed with a soft noise behind them and Tim looked at Kon. “I didn’t want to say anything while they were still here—”

“Super hearing—”

“As if this building isn’t entirely made of lead. You try listening upstairs.” Kon found he couldn’t hear anything, and Tim continued. “I was wondering why you picked me as your guest.”

Kon’s cheeks turned almost the same shade that Clark’s had been. “I mean. You’re my best friend.” He scratched the back of his head. “First year back for good. I wanted to. You know. I missed you.” Ten minutes until midnight and he didn’t think he had the time to explain all of it. “It was. When I died, it was like this weird void. It felt like forever, and. I kept thinking, you know, I wish Tim was here. I didn’t even know myself, you know, but I remembered you. When I came back, I guess. I don’t know.” He squeezed Tim’s hand, and the fact that he was still holding it started to make this feel significantly easier to say. “I figured it was just that you’ve been my friend forever. And then I guess. You know? You and me, we’ve always been—”

“Easy?” Tim asked, and Kon nodded his head. “Yeah. I get what you’re saying.”

“Tim, this is going to be really corny.”

“I think that’s a Kon thing.”

“Don’t ruin this for me, alright? This is corny, and I waited a while before I wanted to say anything, and now I’m here and I think it’s the real deal so I’m going to say something before I get myself killed again. I like you. You’re my best friend and I like you and I don’t know if I believe in soulmates or anything, but if I do—you’re it for me.”

He looked at Tim like he expected him to say something. Two minutes. “I tried cloning you, you know,” Tim said, finally, and it was—the most Tim-like reaction he could have gotten. Kon laughed and pulled him close. “Kon. I like you too.”

“Be my New Year’s kiss.”

“I don’t even think that’s the corniest thing you’ve said tonight.”

Outside, Metropolis had begun an uproar. This was the last minute, the last thirty seconds. On the quiet television, the countdown had started. Kon pulled over the bottle of champagne with his TTK and took a deep breath. “Should I open this before or after?” he asked, and Tim took the bottle and put it on the ground.

Ten. Nine.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Eight. Seven. Six. They stared at each other and decided mutually that it wasn’t worth waiting any longer. What were a few seconds, anyways? At Four until the New Year, they kissed.

The ball dropped and fireworks exploded outside, but all they knew of it was the faint buzz from the tv.


End file.
